1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of nickel ylides to oligomerize ethylene in methanol as the solvent medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,716 dated Jan. 12, 1982, we have disclosed and claimed a process relating to the use of nickel ylides to oligomerize ethylene in methanol as the solvent medium, wherein the ethylene pressure in the reaction zone throughout the reaction period is maintained in the range of about 10 to about 700 psig (69.8 to 4827 kPa).